


Into The Future - A Morning With Malec

by magnusbane_daily



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Malec Week, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbane_daily/pseuds/magnusbane_daily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what a morning with malec looks like? Well here it is. Magnus tries to not wake Alec but of course that doesn't go quite to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Future - A Morning With Malec

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to start by saying thank you to the wonderful tumblr user buddyley for beta-ing this for me, you did a tremendous job! And also thank you to shadowhuntersbetas on tumblr for connecting us <33

Magnus awoke to the faint sound of buzzing. Squinting, he narrowed his golden cat eyes as he took in every ray of light. He immediately came to the realisation that he had overslept. Reaching for his phone, Magnus noticed the buzzing had stopped. It appeared as though it was his phone making the sound. A different noise grasped Magnus’ attention, the noises were of a day in full swing, traffic heavy. Typical Brooklyn, he thought. Sighing, Magnus ran a hand through his flat hair, moving the magenta dyed tips out of his eyes.

He turned to his right and beamed down at his sleeping boyfriend. How he wanted to kiss him and cuddle him but Alec looked so peaceful sleeping, Magnus couldn't possibly wake him. Magnus fell back against the pillow and rolled over to face Alec. A faint snore came from Alec and Magnus grinned. Whenever he looked at Alec he fell even more in love with him. Was it his gorgeous eyes that looked green in bright light and then brown when he furrowed his brow? Or was it the way one side of his mouth went up before the other when he smiled? Magnus reached his hand forward; moving a strand of Alec’s hair out of his eyes. 

“As soon as I saw you, I knew an adventure was going to happen.” Magnus whispered. 

“Really Mags? Winnie The Pooh?” Alec chuckled before managing a yawn.

“Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. And hey, what's wrong with Winnie The Pooh? I'll have you know he was one of the best-” Magnus was cut off by a giggle from Alec. 

Magnus smiled and put his arms around Alec; pulling himself closer to his boyfriend. Alec too put his arms around Magnus and pulled him close to his chest and kissed the top of his head. 

“I love these now.” Alec said as he tightened his grip around Magnus. 

“Me too.” Magnus smiled up at Alec. 

Leaning his head in towards Magnus, Alec planted a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss was short but sweet and it left Magnus’ heart racing. Alec pulled back but Magnus reached his hand up and pulled his face back down. Magnus’ mouth opened slightly and hot breath poured out. Alec parted his lips and leaned closer to Magnus. Their noses touched. Slowly closer. Their lips brushed together and then Magnus closed the gap. Their lips connected and it felt as though they had been made to fit each other. Alec rolled over and on top of Magnus and deepened the kiss. He removed Magnus’ hands from around his waist and pinned them up by the headboard. 

“I have taught-” Magnus pulled back and began but was interrupted by Alec crashing his lips back to his. In between breaths he added “-You well.” 

Alec broke the kiss and Magnus chased his lips but then leaned back and frowned at the absence of Alec’s lips. 

“I'd say you taught me quite well indeed.” Alec said and then jumped off of Magnus and ran straight for the bathroom. 

Magnus’ classic smirk stretched across his face as he followed Alec.

“What do you think you're doing, Mags?” Alec chuckled, closing the door in his face.

“Alexander, you're telling me you don't want me to join you in there?” Magnus teased. 

“Would you still love me if I didn't let you in?” Alec tried to sound serious but Magnus heard a muffled giggle.

“Well, you wouldn't be getting anymore Winnie The Pooh quotes from me.” Magnus grinned.

“The door is unlocked.” Alec laughed. 

“Fabulous choice, dear.” Magnus said as he slipped inside the bathroom and closed the door behind him. 

“Now where were-” Magnus nearly choked when he saw Alec. He was standing there with a towel around his waist and he was energetically rubbing the back of his head.

“Alexander, what day is it?” Magnus managed to say. 

“It's today.” Alec smiled. 

“My favourite day.” Magnus grinned.

“I love your cheesy Winnie The Pooh quotes, but more importantly.” Alec said as he put his hands around Magnus’ waist and pulled him forward. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus said before pressing his lips to Alec's.


End file.
